


Shiro and the Xanax Bottle

by PancakeDomain



Series: Short Voltron fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, im so sorry for this, shiro × xanax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeDomain/pseuds/PancakeDomain
Summary: Forgive me please I have sinned this is an atrocity.This is a crack ship fic sohahahahhaa





	Shiro and the Xanax Bottle

One day, Shiro-senpai was alone in the kitchen.  
He found a cabinet full of medicine bottles. It includeded his favorite, Xanax-chan.

Shiro-senpai reached for the bottle, and when he touch it, Xanax-chan moaned. Shiro-senpai heard this and started to pump the bottle up and down with lightning mcqueen speed thanks to his vibrator galra hand he shoves up Lance-kun's ass every once in a while.

A couple minutes later, Shiro-senpai's huge flaming cheeto cock was out of his skinny skinny skiiiinnnyyyy fucking jeans that detailed that fine fucking ass of his. He opened Xanax-chan's top and immediatly poured all of their pills into his gaping thrussy hole and swallowed them dry like a good boy. 

He ran like the flash to his sex dungeon/room, and strapped Xanax-chan down to a table and thrusted his lamp post of a dick into the bottle, splitting it in two and cutting his cock in half vertically. Shiro-senpai screamed like a little fucking bitch as Lance-kun walked by and noticed and said to Shiro-senpai:

"Guess I'll have to have Keith give me a good shreking every once in a while. He must love me cause I love jazz."

And then Shiro-senpai overdosed on xanax after shoving his vibrator arm up his ass the end

**Author's Note:**

> i regret so much right now it's 7am forgive my soul and hope the xans take away the pain lololol im totally a serious writer


End file.
